


I know

by stanloonauris (arthureverest)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/stanloonauris
Summary: Stan makes a confession





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> this is deeply personal to me if you catch my drift. sorry if it's a let-down

Ae didn't know how to feel. It was a lot to ask of aer, but when isn't change a lot to ask? Ae knew ae'd miss all aer friends, but especially him. He was going to college in New Hampshire, and ae's getting as far away from Maine as ae can go. 

Ae caught him after school the week before graduation. He could tell something's up, so he asked what ae needs, softly in this way that gets aer heart going too fast.

"I'd just like to talk to you about something in private." Stan tried to play off how nervous ae was. 

Bill said they could talk at his place. They walked silently, Stan anxious and Bill noticing and trying not to upset aer further.

They sat next to each other on the bed like they'd done a thousand times as kids. It didn't feel right to stand up for this, but it was awkward to do this too. Everything was awkward. 

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"I don't know how to say this." Stan started. 

"It's ok. Take your time."

"I love you, Bill. Have for years. And if I don't tell you now, before I maybe never see you again, I'll explode."

"Don't explode."

"That's not what I thought you'd say."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry this has caused you so much stress."

"It's fine." Stan said solemnly. That Bill hadn't already said anything, ae took this as a sign that he didn't feel the same. 

Bill took up aer hand in his, just holding it for a moment. Ae blinked at the touch, staring at their hands. 

"I'll always care about you, dove." 

Aer heart fluttered at the pet name, unsure of how to feel about the situation. Ae could feel tears welling up in aer eyes. 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin'
> 
> catch me on twt at @lgbtwerewolves if you wanna yell about stan w me


End file.
